1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated inductor which is installed in an electronic circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a laminated inductor 81 shown in FIG. 9 has been used for avoiding electromagnetic interference and maintaining immunity of IC parts. The inductor 81 comprises a plurality of coil sections 82 which are composed by laminating insulating layers and coil conductors alternately. Both ends of each coil section 82 are connected with external electrodes 86 and 87 through leading sections 84 and 85.
However, up to now, since all the coil sections 82 are provided at the same level in a vertical direction and provided in a line in a horizontal direction, spaces between the adjacent coil sections 82 are narrow and a large crosstalk is caused between the coil sections 82 by inductive coupling and capacitive coupling. Particularly, when a pitch between the external electrodes 86 and 87 becomes narrow by downsizing of the inductor 81, the spaces between the coil sections 82 become narrower and the crosstalk becomes larger. This may cause a wrong operation of the IC parts to be protected.